Halo 4
Halo 4 è il titolo del nuovo capitolo della serie di Halo sviluppato dalla 343 Industries.E3 2011 Il gioco, uscito il 6 novembre 2012, riprende la storia da dove è stata lasciata in Halo 3, quattro anni e sette mesi più tardi. Halo 4 costituirà l'inizio di una nuova trilogia che si chiamerà Reclaimer Trilogy. Campagna Livelli 'Prologo' Dopo la fine della Guerra Umani-Covenant, la Dottoressa Halsey viene interrogata dall'UNSC sulle cose immorali che ha fatto durante il progetto Spartan, giustificandosi con l'affermazione "Ho salvato la razza umana". Alba È il 2557, sono passati quattro anni e sette mesi e dieci giorni da quando l'Aurora Nascente (nominata per tutto il gioco col nome originale "Forward Unto Dawn") è stata spezzata in due dal collasso del portale per l'Arca, lasciando Master Chief e Cortana alla deriva, avvicinandosi a quello che sembra un pianeta artificiale. Cortana risveglia Master Chief dal sonno criogenico, invitandolo ad indagare personalmente su cosa stia succedendo alla "Dawn", apparentemente sotto attacco; sorpresi, i due scoprono che i Covenant hanno raggiunto l'astronave e la stanno attaccando, quando anni prima era stata stabilita una tregua con l'UNSC. Mentre i due si dirigono ad attivare manualmente le difese dell'astronave, Master Chief scopre l'esistenza del Pianeta, che Cortana rivela essere dei precursori; come se non bastasse, un misterioso raggio arancione parte dal pianeta stesso e scannerizza Master Chief. Misteriosamente, un portale si apre, diretto verso l'interno del pianeta; si tratta di un pozzo gravitazionale, che sta catturando tutti i presenti.? La Dawn, già danneggiata, viene ulteriormente messa a repentaglio, finendo per essere interamente fatta a pezzi dall'attrazione gravitazionale, e lo Spartan-117 finisce nello spazio aperto. Requiem Dopo un atterraggio duro, Master Chief si risveglia sulla superficie interna del pianeta, circondato dai detriti delle astronavi. Una discussione con Cortana lo porta a conoscenza del fatto che l'IA si sta deteriorando, avendo già superato il tempo di vita stimato (di sette anni, mentre, in realtà, lei ne ha 8) per un costrutto del suo genere; Master Chief però spera di poter sistemare Cortana raggiungendo la Dottoressa Halsey. Mentre i due viaggiano su Requiem, in mezzo a paesaggi naturali affascinanti, costellati di costruzioni dei precursori dallo scopo misterioso, raggiungono una mappa del pianeta, che mostra il simbolo dell'Attivatore, e che rivela l'esistenza di un ulteriore nucleo del pianeta, dal quale sembra provenire un segnale misterioso; dopo aver riattivato la mappa, disattivatasi per un motivo sconosciuto, Cortana scopre che il segnale in realtà proviene dall'esterno del pianeta, dall'astronave UNSC Infinity; il messaggio tuttavia è distorto, ma i due intendono ripulirlo, localizzando la sorgente del disturbo nel nucleo più interno del pianeta: "Requiem", così identificata quell'installazione dei Precursori, ha una struttura a strati concentrici. Dopo aver raggiunto quella che sembra essere una struttura per accedere al nucleo, i due vengono raggiunti da degli esseri misteriosi, in grado di teletrasportarsi, e dalle intenzioni aggressive; Cortana apre un teletrasporto per il nucleo, riuscendo a salvare se e il suo Spartan. Precursore Il compito di Master Chief è quello di disattivare dei piloni che generano uno scudo intorno al ripetitore nel nucleo. Nel mentre, vi sono altri tentativi di comunicare con la Infinity, che nonostante gli avvisi di Cortana, decide di entrare nel pianeta attraverso il pozzo gravitazionale. Nel nucleo, nel frattempo, lo spartan si fa strada attraverso Covenant e ciò che Cortana ha identificato come "Prometeici", i primi li per uno scopo sconosciuto, i secondi appartentemente un' IA da difesa. Raggiunto il ponte d'accesso al ripetitore, che si rivela un satellite, Master Chief prosegue, fino a trovarsi di fronte a quello che sembra un ponte di comando dell'oggetto. Le colonnine presentano il simbolo dell'Attivatore, e ponendovi sopra le mani, Master Chief scopre che il satellite si comportava da ripetitore per le sue stesse trasmissioni. Il satellite si solleva, si muove e dalla sua parte inferiore esce una piattaforma molto insolita, sulla quale si trova un umanoide dalle dimensioni enormi, attorno al quale si assemblano pezzi di armatura. L'essere con un onda converte i Prometeici sotto il suo comando, e stordisce i Covenant; inoltre, afferra con una forza sovrannaturale Master Chief. L'essere, rivelatosi il Didatta, annuncia il ritorno dei Precursori, intenzionato a togliere all'umanità il diritto al Manto della galassia, grandissima responsabilità che secondo il didatta solo la sua stirpe è in grado di farsi carico. Il Didatta destabilizza il nucleo interno del pianeta e scaraventa Chief tra le macerie; una fuga disperata a bordo di un Ghost permette allo spartan di portarsi in salvo, raggiungendo di nuovo la superficie di Requiem tramite un teletrasporto. Infinity All'orizzonte appare la UNSC Infinity, che non è più controllabile e che poco dopo si schianta sul pianeta, presso una giungla. Oltre un dirupo compare il Cryptum del Didatta, che parte a tutta velocità verso l'Infinity, intenzionato a fare alcune scansioni misteriose ai database dell'astronave. Master Chief prosegue a piedi, giungendo nei pressi dell'astronave; nella giungla, i prometeici stanno facendo strage dei ricognitori UNSC; tra questi, vi è Thomas Lasky. Lo Spartan cerca di rintracciarlo, giungendo ad una struttura dei Precursori; li scopre che la Infinity è seriamente compromessa, e che l'astronave non può assolutamente inviare rinforzi, in quanto sta richiamando le forze a bordo. Master Chief viene anche a sapere degli Spartan IV, in gran numero a bordo dell'astronave. Lo Spartan si farà strada per liberare una zona di atterraggio, per poi salire a bordo di uno Scorpion e proseguire verso la Infinity; intanto, i Prometeici hanno sottomesso i Covenant, e dirigono le loro squadre. Master Chief riceve, direttamente da Andrew Del Rio, il permesso di utilizzare un Mantis per farsi strada nella Infinity, fino a raggiungere gli Onager e poter far fuoco contro il Cryptum del Didatta, che sta continuando la sua scansione in ricerca di qualcosa ancora non ben chiaro. Master Chief attiva le piattaforme e la Infinity fa fuoco sul Cryptum, costringendolo alla fuga e rivelando la vulnerabilità del mezzo. Sul ponte della nave, viene rivelato che lo scopo della Infinity è di trovare tutte le installazioni Halo e di creare squadre per smantellarle; sull'Installazione 05 e sull'Installazione 03 vi sono già delle squadre operative; inoltre, su quest'ultima è stato trovato un manufatto dei Precursori, che conteneva le coordinate di Requiem; a quel punto, la Infinity si è diretta verso il pianeta, senza però avere idea di cosa sarebbe andata incontro. Master Chief ritiene che la cosa migliore da fare sia utilizzare la Infinity contro il Didatta, ma il capitano Del Rio è assolutamente contrario, in quanto la Infinity è ancora vulnerabile ed intende tornare al sicuro. La prossima missione infatti è di distruggere il pozzo gravitazionale di Requiem, eliminando lungo il percorso i cannoni pesanti disposti dai Covenant e dai Prometeici a difesa dello stesso. Attivatore L'UNSC si presta ad una grande battaglia terrestre, impiegando un Mammoth presso un canyon desertico; questo tuttavia viene danneggiato da un Lich dei Covenant; Master Chief riceve l'ordine di penetrare nella torre che funziona da stazione di comando automatizzata per i cannoni. All'interno, le sentinelle di Requiem, amichevoli nei confronti dello Spartan, aprono la strada a Master Chief verso il centro di controllo, dove Cortana ordina ai cannoni rimasti di autodistruggersi, subito prima di essere estratta dal sistema da un entità sconosciuta. A quel punto, le sentinelle conducono Master Chief presso un ascensore, dove lo Spartan ha un incontro più che unico: la Bibliotecaria, o meglio "quello che resta di lei", rivela molte verità; il suo compito, prima dell'estinzione dei Precursori a seguito dell'Effetto Halo, era quello di catalogare le specie viventi, tra cui in particolare l'umanità, in quanto destinata ad essere l'erede del Manto, la filosofia di vita che assegnava ai propri sostenitori tutte le responsabilità riguardanti la vita nell'universo, a partite dalla salvaguardia della stessa. La Bibliotecaria spiega al soldato qual'è il motivo della sua convocazione, e della sua unicità: l'umanità ai tempi dei Precursori, aveva ingaggiato una battaglia con questi ultimi, nella quale il Didatta aveva subito un duro colpo; quando la situazione si capovolse, i Precursori scoprirono che gli umani erano in fuga dai Flood. A quel punto che il Didatta decise di ricorrere ad una soluzione che avrebbe posto fine a due problemi contemporaneamente: il Compositore, arma in grado di digitalizzare la vita stessa, permetteva di rendere immuni gli esseri viventi ai Flood, in grado di infettare solo tessuto biologico. Tuttavia, questo sistema si rivelò fallimentare, perché non fu possibile invertire il processo di composizione, che distruggeva le personalità e trasformava gli esseri umani in abomini della natura: i Prometeici sono esseri umani sottoposti al Compositore, il cui processo di riconversione era fallito; il Didatta non solo avrebbe sconfitto con esso i Flood, ma anche l'Umanità, rendendola sua servitrice; tuttavia questo era inaccettabile, in quanto contrario al Manto della galassia. La bibliotecaria rivela che il Compositore è stato trovato dagli umani nei pressi del terzo anello Halo, e che il Didatta ne ha appreso la posizione grazie alla Infinity. E' a quel punto che la Bibliotecaria rivela a Master Chief che, con la sua "Ancella" Cortana, rappresenta il "culmine di generazioni di pianificazione": il culmine della tecnologia grazie ai suoi potenziamenti e alla sua armatura, ma anche il culmine dell'evoluzione, godendo dei geni che rendono immune al compositore. In quel momento, ben cosciente della pericolosità del Didatta, Master Chief non esita a far "sbloccare" questa immunità da parte della Bibliotecaria. Lo Spartan, ricongiuntosi con Cortana, prosegue quindi verso la battaglia terrestre, che ormai vede l'UNSC vincente contro i Covenant; Master Chief segnala la posizione del pozzo gravitazionale, distrutto dai cannoni della Infinity. L'astronave può uscire dal pianeta. Sul ponte dell'astronave, lo Spartan racconta del suo incontro nella struttura dei precursori, a cui tuttavia il comandante Del Rio non intende dare ascolto. Cortana a quel punto ha una raptus di follia, dovuto al suo deterioramento; in quel momento il comandante ordina la distruzione dell'IA, ma Master Chief la recupera prima che Lasky lo faccia su ordine del comandante. Disattivazione Mentre la Infinity si appresta ad abbandonare il pianeta, Lasky raggiunge Master Chief; sebbene i suoi ordini siano ben diversi, il capitano consegna a Master Chief un Pelican, con il quale può procedere nella sua battaglia contro il Didatta. Master Chief decolla col Pelican, e inizia una campagna di disattivazione dei sistemi di sicurezza del Cryptum del Didatta, operando su delle torri che fanno da trasmissione dati. Cortana, sempre più danneggiata, risponde sempre più lentamente e in maniera scorretta a Master Chief, oltre a non recepire i messaggi che il Didatta invia periodicamente per disincentivare lo Spartan dal proseguire nella sua battaglia. Dopo aver disattivato diverse torri, Cortana decide di fare un attacco al Didatta, utilizzando le torri stesse che lo proteggevano, ma a causa dei problemi che la affliggono, fallisce; il Didatta a quel punto fugge, ed entra in una fessura su Requiem, dalla quale spunta un mastodontico mezzo da battaglia dei precursori; Master Chief sale a bordo di un Lich dei covenant per seguire il Didatta, diretto all'Installazione 03. Compositore Giunti presso l'anello, Master Chief avvisa gli operatori della stazione di erigere un perimetro difensivo, in maniera da impedire al didatta di recuperare il Compositore; con l'aiuto dello Spartan, l'UNSC riesce a respingere temporaneamente i Covenant, seppur con grandi perdite; Master Chief spiega alla comandante della stazione che non c'è tempo per salvare i dati riguardanti anni di lavoro sull'Installazione, perchè è prioritario custodire il Compositore. Dopo una battaglia in cui lo Spartan esce vincitore, il Didatta sfodera un asso nella manica: con l'aiuto della tecnologia a bordo della sua nave, riesce ad impadronirsi del Compositore, attraverso il quale fa fuoco sulla stazione. Tutti i presenti vengono composti e trasformati in informazioni digitali; Master Chief crolla al suolo, stremato. Midnight Più tardi, Master Chief si risveglia; grazie all'operato della Bibliotecaria, è riasto immune al Compositore. Non ancora convinto di aver perso, prende con sé Cortana, le cui crisi ormai sono all'apice, e con un caccia Broadsword, assieme ad una testata nucleare, si avvicina alla nave del Didatta, diretta verso la Terra. A bordo della nave del didatta, Master Chief percorre dei corridoi col Broadsword, pieni di contromisure antiaeree; giunto presso una zona aperta, vi sono dei cannoni particellari che impediscono alle navi UNSC di fare fuoco sulla nave del Didatta; Master Chief li distrugge, e messosi in contatto con la Infinity, riesce a farsi aprire una breccia grazie ai CAM; lo Spartan procede all'interno, ma il Broadsword viene distrutto in una strettoia; dovrà procedere a piedi. Cortana intanto cerca di rallentare il processo di attivazione del Compositore; nonostante gli sforzi, non riuscirà ad impedire la sua attivazione, ma riuscirà comunque a restringerne pesantemente gli effetti devastanti; l'IA comincia ad "abbandonare" alcune parti di se nel sistema, in maniera tale da funzionare con maggiore efficienza, rallentando al contempo i sistemi dell'astronave. Master Chief procede a disattivare i sistemi che proteggono il compositore da minacce esterne; dopo aver attivato l'ultimo dei terminali, improvvisamente il dispositivo viene distrutto da un ondata di energia, e di fronte agli occhi esterrefatti di John-117, la materia scompare; lo Spartan tuttavia ha ancora un compito da svolgere, e si dirige verso il Compositore. Subito prima di compiere il suo dovere, lo Spartan viene attaccato a sorpresa dal Didatta, pronto a scaraventarlo nel vuoto, dove finirebbe carbonizzato dall'energia libera che giace sul fondo dell'enorme stanza; ma è a quel punto che le routine di Cortana, costituite da ologrammi di luce solida, attaccano di sorpresa il Didatta, dando un ultima chance allo Spartan; rimasto appeso per un soffio al ponte olografico, Master Chief afferra una granata prometeica, e con essa uccide il Didatta; infine, Chief attiva manualmente la carica nucleare. Qualcosa di apparentemente inspiegabile accade subito dopo: Master Chief si trova in una strana stanza luminosa, e di fronte a se c'è Cortana. Lo Spartan comincia un discorso con l'IA, che spiega che lo spartan è riuscito a salvare la Terra, e che ora si trova al sicuro; tuttavia Cortana gli riferisce che rimarrà distrutta nell'esplosione, essendo andato distrutto il suo chip poco prima. Master Chief rimane in orbita terrestre, vivo, fra le macerie dell'astronave; un Pelican lo salverà dallo spazio, portandolo a bordo della Infinity. Sul ponte della nave, viene raggiunto da Lasky. La delusione di John è evidente, ma lo Spartan nasconde i propri sentimenti, dicendo che un soldato deve accettare ogni conseguenza di quello che la guerra può portare; Lasky tuttavia dice che per quanto un soldato possa essere legato ai suoi doveri, non è una macchina; questo ricorda a Chief la domanda posta da Cortana allo Spartan su Requiem: chi era la macchina tra loro due, e chi il vero umano? Epilogo Mentre Master Chief raggiunge il settore dell'Infinity dove sono confinati gli Spartan-IV, pronto a farsi disassemblare l'armatura, la voce del Didatta risuona, promettendo di continuare a perseguire la superiorità dei Precursori in futuro, e di portare l'Umanità, la più grande minaccia per la vita nella galassia, verso l'estinzione. Novità La campagna di Halo 4 presenta numerose novità rispetto ai capitoli precedenti: * Prima di tutto, è stata inserita una nuova fazione nemica, costituita dai Prometeici, dotata di arsenale proprio. * Non compaiono più i Brute ed i Droni; * Tutti gli altri Covenant hanno subito un notevole restyling grafico, oltre ad avere un sistema di gradi completamente nuovo; * E' stato inserito un nuovo "antagonista", il Didatta, ed un nuovo aiutante, la Bibliotecaria; * Appaiono gli Spartan-IV come alleati, ma possono morire come normali marines; * Giocare alla Campagna non fornisce più punti esperienza; * Quando una persona o una cosa comunica con noi, appare in alto a sinistra una finestra nell'HUD che ci mostra ciò che ci viene trasmesso. Terminali In Halo 4 ritornano poi i terminali, molto simili a quelli di Halo CE Anniversary. Sono disseminati nei vari livelli, generalmente in luoghi nascosti, anche se non troppo difficili da trovare. Ogni volta che se ne trova uno, viene sbloccato un video, guardabile su Halo Waypoint, che illustra la antica storia dei Precursori. Difficoltà Anche Halo 4 presenta le quattro solite difficoltà: Facile, Normale, Eroico e Leggendario. Per la prima volta nella serie, il simbolo delle difficoltà è camdiato: oltre che alla diversa forma dello scudo e delle spade, ora nella difficoltà leggendaria, al posto del cranio di un Elite, compare il teschio di un Precursore. 'Facile' Deridi le vittime indifese che fuggono dall'inevitabile carneficina in preda al terrore. CONSIGLIATO: giocatori non esperti nei giochi di combattimento 'Normale' Resisti con fierezza contro nemici determinati. Lotta senza tregua e forse trionferai. CONSIGLIATO: giocatori con esperienza in giochi di combattimento. 'Eroico' Combatti contro nemici che metteranno a dura prova la tua abilità: Halo si gioca in questo modo! CONSIGLIATO: giocatori veterani di Halo. 'Leggendario' Trema mentre orde di nemici sono pronti a punire anche il più piccolo degli errori... all'infinito! CONSIGLIATO: giocatori super-ninja di Halo. Tanto rispetto. Teschi In Halo 4, come in Halo: Reach, i teschi non devono essere raccolti, ma sono disponibili di default. I nomi e gli effetti sono pressochè identici ai capiotoli precedenti. Ecco la tabella dei teschi: Multigiocatore: UNSC Infinity A differenza dei capitoli precedenti, il multiplayer ha una vera e propria storia collegata a quella della campagna. Si impersona infatti uno Spartan VI, che si esercita in combattimenti simulati con la realtà virtuale a bordo della UNSC Infinity. La sezione nel menù iniziale riservata al multigiocatore si chiama infatti "UNSC Infinity", e si suddivide in Giochi di Guerra, Spartan Ops, Fucina e Cinema. Giochi di Guerra Oltre che il nome, il multigiocatore ha subito notevoli cambiamenti rispetto a quello dei capitoli precedenti: *in primo luogo le armi si rigenereranno in modo casuale nella mappa, e la loro locazione verrà evidenziata a tutti i giocatori; *il giocatore ottiene un punteggio in base alle proprie azioni (per esempio 10 punti per un uccisione, 5 per un aiuto etc): in questo modo sono premiati anche i giocatori che non hanno un ratio u/m molto alto, ma che hanno ugualmente contribuito alla vittoria; *ora, oltre che scegliere l'aspetto del proprio spartan, si deve anche selezionare il proprio equipaggiamento in delle classi personlizzate, comprando i vari oggetti mediante i punti spartan, che vengono guadagnati salendo di livello. *il completamento degli encomi, ora, permette anche di sbloccare nuove armature. *i suoi elenchi partita vengono aggiornati, aggiunti o eliminati ogni settimana, in base anche alla tendenza dei giocatori Spartan Ops Spartan Ops sarà una modalità cooperativa che andrà a sostituire la Sparatoria dell’attuale Halo: Reach andando a creare una vera e propria campagna secondaria che sarà aggiornata su base settimanale per tenere il gioco sempre fresco e godibile. Per permettere questo, 343 Industries ha annunciato che aggiorneranno settimanalmente la modalità e aggiungeranno sempre nuove cutscene e nuove missioni, tutte scaricabili gratuitamente, che andranno a creare una campagna secondaria pressoché infinita, come se fosse una serie tv ad episodi. Le missioni comprenderanno scenari e obiettivi molto vari, anche mai visti prima nel gioco, in modo da permettere al giocatore di immergersi completamente in questa esperienza. Fucina La fucina, nonostante abbia le funzioni di base di Halo Reach, ha subito notevoli modfiche e migliorie: *Prima di tutto, l'oggetto selezionato viene evidenziato: questo consente di non spostare accidentalmente l'oggetto sbagliato. Vi è inoltre un sistema di "magnete", che consente di allineare gli oggetti tra di loro più facilmente. C'è anche una funzione di blocco e una funzione di duplicato, che consente di copiare in modo veloce un pezzo senza tornare al menu; *Ci sono poi ben due nuove mappe stile Crea un Mondo. Ritornano gran parte degli stessi oggetti, altri saranno aggiunti, mentre il budget rimarrà a 10.000; *La Fucina contiene anche una nuova funzionalità chiamata illuminazione dinamica. Questa funzione consente ad un elemento della fucina di accettare le ombre dall'ambiente; *Possono poi essere create determinate zone della mappa dove il giocatore può definire determinati elementi di base al personaggio (velocità, altezza del salto, apparenza, danni ricevuti/fatti), che si verificano solo in quella zona; *È stato anche annunciato che il giocatore sarà in grado di impostare un tema per la mappa, anche se al momento, non è chiaro che cosa farà. Mappe Pacchetti Mappe Come nei capitoli precedenti anche per Halo 4 verranno pubblicati dopo l'ucita tre pacchetti mappe multiplayer, ognuno dei quali contiene tre mappe: ''Crimson Map Pack ''(10 Dicembre 2012) ''Majestic Map Pack ''(25 Febbraio 2013) *'Landfall' ti fa vivere una battaglia tra fanteria su un mondo lontano. *'Monolith' ti espone allo spazio vuoto e alla potenza di fuoco di squadre rivali. *Il mondo industriale di Skyline garantisce nuove sfide in alcuni spazi più familiari, anche se a volte molto stretti. ''Castle Map Pack ''(1 Aprile 2013) *'Daybreak' è ambientata in un impianto militare situato a valle di una catena montuosa. *'Outcast' ti porta in una serie di canyon e arcate di un edificio alieno. *'Perdition' invece porta i giocatori nel cuore di una località urbana nella quale la velocità tattica e la comprensione di quello che sta accadendo sono fondamentali per vincere. Map Pass Wargames Quest'anno è stata introdotta una novità: è possibile acquistare il "Map Pass Wargames" (lo stesso presente nella Limited Edition), che darà la possibilità di accedere a tutti i futuri DL pagando il prezzo di 24,99 € (2000 Microsoft Points): in totale il 15% in meno che comperare singolarmente ogni pacchetto, che costerebbe 10,00 $ o 800 Microsoft Points. I compratori, inoltre, riceveranno delle skin esclusive per gli elmetti Scanner e Strider, e l'emblema Falcon. Questo pass non riguarda però le Spartan Ops, che saranno distribuite gratuitamente. Modalità Halo 4 offre ai giocatori numerosi tipi di modalità, alcune ereditate dai capitoli precedenti, altre del tutto inedite: Personalizzazione Armatura Spartan Il multiplayer di Halo 4 prevede una personalizzazione completa dello Spartan IV che viene impersonato. Il nostro spartan sarà utilizzato in "Giochi di Guerra" e "Spartan Ops"; saranno personalizzabili perfino le Loadout (fino a 5), anche se alcuni tipi partita obbligheranno il giocatore ad usare le loadout predefinite. Eqipaggiamento Oltre a scegliere l'armatura del nostro Spartan, in Halo 4, per la prima volta nella serie, si può anche scegliere l'equipaggiamento da trasportare nelle partite predisposte. Si possono scegliere l'arma primaria, l'arma secondaria, le granate, l'Abilità dell'armatura, un Pacchetto Tattico e un Potenziamento di Supporto. Ogni oggetto selezionabile deve essere prima sbloccato e poi acquistato tramite i Punti Spartan. In alcuni tipi di partita, però, bisogna utilizzare le classi predefinite. Giocatore Oltre alle categoria recedente, in Halo 4 vi è anche una sezione giocatore, nella quale si possono decidere il proprio emblema e il rispettivo colore, la tag di servizio, il sesso e la posizione dello Spartan. Specializzazioni Una volta raggiunto il grado 50, è possibile scegliere una tra dieci specializzazioni. Ognuna di queste specializzazioni è formata da 10 livelli, in ognuno dei quali si sbloccano pezzi dell'armatura, emblemi o equipaggioamenti. Soltanto però all'ultimo livello si sbloccherà l'equipaggiamento più importante: un pacchetto tattico o un potenziamento di supporto. Codici La 343 Industries ha inserito alla fine di alcuni video che ha pubblicato una serie di codici, scritti con i glifi dei precursori. Inserendo questi simboli su Halo Waypoint (andando su "classificato" premendo X, e poi su "Inserisci Codice" premendo nuovamente X) si possono sbloccare punti esperienza, immagini, emblemi o pezzi dell'armatura. Fino ad ora sono stati scoperti i seguenti codici (guardare l'immagine sottostante con il numero corrispondente): #500 XP, spalle Raider – Requisito: Completare la missione 1 delle Spartan Ops; #500 XP, torso Raider- Requisito: Completare la missione 2 delle Spartan Ops; #500 XP, elmo Raider – Requisito: Partecipare ad almeno una partita in War Games; #2000 XP, emblema Saggio, galleria di Concepts – Requisito: Trovare tutti i terminali della campagna; #5000 XP, emblema ONI, galleria di Concepts – Requisito: Completare la missione 3 delle Spartan Ops; #12116 XP, emblema Recluta; #2500 XP, galleria di Concepts, spalle Raider DSTT – Requisito: Completare 15 missioni Spartan Ops. Si ringrazia il sito Little English Halo Blog per queste informazioni. Apparizioni Personaggi *Umani **John-117 **Cortana **Comandante Lasky **Comandante Palmer **Capitano Del Rio **Dottoressa Halsey *Precursori **Didatta **Bibliotecaria *Covenant **Jul 'Mdama Specie Covenant *Elite **Elite Maggiori **Elite Ranger **Elite Generali **Elite Zeloti *Grunt **Grunt Maggiori **Grunt Ranger **Grunt Imperiali **Grunt Cannonieri *Jackal **Jackal Maggiore **Jackal Ranger **Jackal Cecchini *Cacciatori Prometeiche *Cavalieri **Cavaliere Lanciere **Cavaliere Comandante **Cavaliere da Battaglia *Crawler **Crawler Alpha **Crawler Tiratore scelto *Osservatori Armi Umane *Pistola M6H *Fucile da Battaglia BR85HB SR *Fucile designato per Marksman M395 *Fucile d'assalto MA5D ICWS *Mitragliatrice Leggera M739 *Fucile a Pompa M45D *Fucile di precisione SRS99-S5 AM *ARC-920 Railgun *Missile Antiveicolo Terra a Terra M41 *Fucile W/AW Modello 6 Grindell/Galileian Non-Lineare *Detonatore Adesivo *Mitragliatrice M247 HMG *Granata ad Alto Potenziale M9 *Dispositivo di puntamento H-295 FOM *Coltello da Combattimento Prometeiche *Pistola a Scarica *Fucile a Impulsi *Soppressore *Fucile a Dispersione *Fucile a Reagenti *Cannone inceneritore *Granata ad impulsi Covenant *Pistola al Plasma *Fucile a Scarica https://halo.xbox.com/halo4#%21an-epic-universe/ordnance-armor/cbbca9b3-5108-41aa-aa21-9b523de68266 *Pistola ad Aghi *Carabina Covenant *Cannone a Combustibile *Fucile a Concussione *Fucile Particellare *Lama Energetica *Martello Gravitazionale *Granata al Plasma *Cannone al Plasma Veicoli Umani *Mongoose *M12 Warthog Mitragliartice *M12R Warthog Lanciamissili *M12G1 Warthog Gauss *M808B Scorpion CBP *Mammoth *Mantis *Broadsword *Navetta da Trasporto Pelican D77-TC Covenant *Ghost *Wraith *Banshee *Torretta Shade *Phantom *Litch Abilità dell'Armatura *Pacchetto Propulsori *Jet-Pack *Scudo Respingente *Campo di Rigenerazione *Auto-Sentinella *Invisibilità Attiva *Visore Prometeico *Ologramma Luoghi *Requiem *Aurora Nascente *Infinity *Installazione 03 *Orbita Terrestre Fazioni *Impero Covenant **Marina Covenant *Covenant Separatisti *United Nations Space Command: **Corpo dei Marine UNSC **ODST **Marina UNSC ***Armi Navali Speciali ****Progetto SPARTAN-II ***Ufficio d'Intelligence Navale ****Progetto SPARTAN-IV *Precursori **Prometeici **Macchine Combattenti Navi Umane *''Aurora Nascente'' *''Infinity'' Audio e Video Il nuovo motore grafico di Halo 4, ''completamente differente da quello usato dalla Bungie nei capitoli precedenti, ha una risoluzione nativa di 720p. Anche la colonna sonora è stata praticamente ricreata da zero. Kinect La 343 Industries ha deciso di non rendere compatibile Halo 4 con il sensore di movimento Kinect, poichè questo avrebbe causato una variazione troppo netta nel gameplay, studiato per il controller. Forward Unto Dawn Prima del lancio sul mercato di Halo 4, il canale Youtube ''Machinima Prime ha pubblicato una serie live-action, chiamata appunto Forward Unto Down, composta da cinque episodi, usciti con cadenza settimanale, uno ogni venerdì. Questa serie racconta la gioventù di Thomas Lasky, quando ancora era un cadetto che frequentava l'accademia Corbulo, e di come Master Chief lo ha aiutato a sopravvivere ad un'invasione Covenant. Edizioni Halo 4 è disponibile in diverse edizioni, tutte e 3 con contenuti differenti: *Standard edition: 64,90€, contenente una copia del videogioco; *Special edition: prevista ad un prezzo di 139,90€, contenente oltre la copia, un playset da costruire, il libro Halo: Glasslands, un poster del gioco, un modellino del Warthog, una targhetta a tiratura limitata con un numero che va da 1 a 1500 e un contenuto di mappe scaricabili chiamato "Giochi di guerra"; *Legendary edition: prevista ad un prezzo di 149,90€. Il contenuto è simile a quello della Collector's edition, ma con qualcosa in più: il libro Halo: Glasslands verrà sostituito con Halo: Encyclopedia, il playset con l'artbook. Tuttavia rimangono il poster, la targhetta, che però varia da 1 a 1200, e il contenuto di mappe scaricabile. Il modellino del Warthog cambia con quello dello Scorpion. Trailer Trailer E3 2011 thumb|| Il trailer, dapprima non molto chiaro, mostra quelle che paiono essere stelle; avvicinandosi meglio, si rivela essere tessuto neurale; mentre accade ciò, si sente una voce femminile che chiama il nome di Master Chief chiedendo aiuto. Ecco che il flusso risale la spina dorsale e compare una Capsula Criogenica, con all'interno lo Spartan-117 che si sta risvegliando; John quindi si avvicina a una piattaforma che proietta Cortana? e? John la prende con se; seguono esplosione e la fuga dello Spartan attraverso i rottami dell'Aurora Nascente; una volta fuoriuscito ecco che compare all'orizzonte una struttura artificiale non meglio definita (questo potrebbe essere il pianeta Leggendario, che in realtà potrebbe rivelarsi un astronave o qualcosa di simile). La visuale si oscura e compare la scritta "Halo 4", col classico carattere dedicato, ma con uno stile grafico differente. Trailer "festa di Halo" Durante la "Festa di Halo", il 28 agosto 2011 è stato rilasciato un primo video che commenta il trailer dell'E3 2011. Trailer "registrazione suoni" Sempre alla "Halo Fest" è stato mostrato un breve cortometraggio che mostra i tecnici della 343 Industries mentre registrano i suoni delle armi di Halo 4. Trailer concept art Piatto forte della festa è stato, invece, un breve trailer che mostra diverse concept art riguardanti il quarto gioco della "saga di Halo". Molte di queste sono riprese dalle copertine dei libri Halo: Cryptum e Halo: Primordium, mentre altre (specie quella finale non molto comprensibile) sono completamente innovative. Sovrapponendo i fotogrammi dell'ultima scena , dopo il logo di Halo 4 si ottiene una stranissima immagine; a metà tra una Concept art di una Mark VI e un alieno sconosciuto che potrebbe essere il misterioso nemico di Halo 4. Trailer "registrazione armi" Il 24 febbraio 2012 Halo Waypoint presenta in anteprima i suoni di alcune nuove armi di Halo 4. Trailer E3 2012 Alla fiera internazionale dell'elettronica, finalmente 343 industries ci presenta una demo di Halo 4 (molto probabilmente una parte di missione) tanto attesa quanto applaudita dagli ammiratori della serie. Finalmente sono state svelate due nuove armi e si può notare come l'HUD sia leggemente cambiato da come era rimasto negli altri videogiochi (ora si possono visualizzare gli alleati che ci stanno parlando e si può vedere quando una granata sta per esplodere vicino a noi). Notizie Rilasciate Al Xbox Spring Showcase sono state rilasciate alcune nuove informazioni: * Gli avvenimenti di Halo 4 si collocheranno storicamente tre anni dopo gli avvenimenti di Halo 3; * Tornerà il fucile da battaglia con un nuovo mirino differente solo dal punto di vista estetico e il fucile sarà, sempre dal punto di vista estetico, molto simile al BR55 di Halo 2; *La campagna si concentrerà molto sul tema dell'esplorazione di nuovi territori; *È stato rilasciato un video nel quale si vedono la squadra rossa e la squadra blu che combattono in una nuova mappa di nome Warhouse, che sembrerebbe un laboratorio, difatti si potrà trovare dentro questa mappa un prototipo in costruzione della Mark II e nel video è mostrata anche un'altra mappa di nome Wraparound . In questo video si possono vedere alcune scene in cui vengono utilizzate delle abilità armatura (Scatto e Jetpack), ma probabilmente potranno essere utilizzate solo nel multiplayer e non nella campagna; *Verrà approfondito l'aspetto psicologico di Master Chief; *Cortana svolgerà un ruolo molto importante nella storia; *Nel videogioco saranno presenti anche i Covenant ma Frank O'Connor ha detto che essi non saranno il problema maggiore; infatti Frank ha annunciato che sarebbe tornato un male antico a minacciare la galassia, ma sembra che si tratti di qualcosa peggiore dei Flood; *Come novità di armature presenti in Halo 4, si potrà ottenere la Mark IV; Sono poi stati rilasciati diversi chiarimenti da Frank O'Connor a proposito di Halo 4 raccolti da Game Informer: *La Mark IV Gen2 sarà l'armatura di base nel multigiocatore; *Il "pianeta leggendario" si chiamerà Requiem; *Probabilmente non ci sarà una beta come invece in Halo: Reach; *Nella campagna ritorneranno alcuni personaggi della trilogia principale; *I Covenant saranno presenti nella campagna anche se in modo completamente diverso dai precedenti capitoli e saranno l'ultimo dei "problemi" dei giocatori; *Torneranno molte meccaniche già viste in Halo Reach, come i Punti Spartan, l’equivalente degli attuali Crediti, che potranno essere spesi per acquistare parti delle armature, alcune abilità e soprattutto le Spartan Ops, missioni cooperative molto simili a quelle viste in Call of Duty Modern Warfare ma con la particolarità di essere sostenute da una trama, a detta di Game Informer, d’interesse e profondità pari a quella in Single Player; *343 Industries ha confermato che in Halo 4 non sarà presente la modalità Sparatoria, vista per la prima volta nel prequel Halo: Reach; *A livello di meccaniche ci saranno alcuni cambiamenti davvero notevoli che quasi sicuramente cambieranno il modo di giocare online ad Halo 4 rispetto ai suoi predecessori; Spicca sicuramente la Forerunner Vision, un’abilità in grado di mostrare i nemici attraverso i muri, pensata come flagello per chi si diletta nel camping; *Dopo la morte non sarà più necessario aspettare un tempo limitato per tornare in gioco ma basterà premere il tasto X e si tornerà subito in battaglia; *Anche in Halo 4 torneranno le abilità dell'armatura con una particolarità: lo "scatto" sarà presente di default su tutti i giocatori, senza il bisogno di selezionarlo o sbloccarlo. Questo permetterà di equipaggiare due abilità contemporaneamente. Al momento sono state riconfermate invisibilità, ologramma e jet-pack; *Fra le modalità anticipate figura Regicidio, una specie di modalità VIP in cui il giocatore designato come "Re" dovrà essere trovato e ucciso per riscattare una taglia (probabilmente in Punti Spartan). Torna inoltre la medaglia Vendetta e fa la sua comparsa Distrazione, sbloccabile dopo aver confuso, e probabilmente ucciso, un avversario. *Molto probabilmente un metodo per confondere il nemico arriverà dalle granate. In uno scan è possibile notare sull'HUD lo spazio per quattro tipologie diverse di granate. Se quelle a frammentazione e al plasma sono state riconfermate, è possibile che faranno la loro comparsa ordigni in grado di disorientare il nemico, come fumogeni, flashbang o simili; *Solamente poche ore dopo la comparsa online degli scan di Game Informer relativi al multiplayer di Halo 4 ecco che arrivano quelli riguardanti la campagna. E le immagini sono accompagnate da molte interessanti informazioni; *Da quello anticipato a Game Informer a storia riparte ben 4 anni e 7 mesi dopo la fine di Halo 3 . *Master Chief viene svegliato da Cortana perché (da quello che si è visto dalle anticipazioni) degli Elite insieme a dei Grunt (probabilmente pirati o ribelli all'Arbiter) hanno assaltato l'Aurora Nascente; *L'Aurora si schianterà sulla superficie di un pianeta chiamato "Requiem"; *Non si sa come il Chief riuscirà a salvarsi dallo schianto; *Il cielo di Requiem sarà una delle cose graficamente più belle del gioco; *Durante la campagna si alterneranno zone desertiche a fitte foreste o pianure; *In Halo 4 non è stata ancora confermata la presenza dei Precursori; *Il nemico che affronteremo sarà più intelligente e forte dei Covenant e anche piccole squadre di questo ci daranno filo da torcere; *Il nemico avrà delle classi proprie diverse da quelle Covenant; *Durante gli anni di sonno criogenico Cortana ha modificato e potenziato l'HUD e altre parti meccaniche dell' armatura , ma non è stato fornito ancora nessun particolare sulla motivazione per cui l'armatura è cambiata (sempre che non sia un restyling grafico); *Da quanto emerso da alcune immagini tornerà l'Assassinio; Il 4 giugno 2012 durante l'omonimo E3 sono stati mostrati alcuni nuovi nemici, tutti macchine pensanti dei Precursori, in un nuovo video sulla campagna che è stato accompagnato da altri video mostranti le Spartan ops. e il multiplayer. Le novità sono quindi: *3 nuovi nemici: **Prometeici Striscianti: quadrupedi, ben armati, attaccano in branchi e sono gli esseri più diffusi su Requiem; **Prometeici Osservatori: sentinelle volanti di Requiem, assistono e proteggono i propri alleati oltre a fornire un supporto aereo extra; **Prometeici Cavalieri: completamente armati, bipedi, riescono ad essere letali ed aggressivi in quasi tutti gli ambienti. *Alcune nuove armi sia dei Covenant che dei Precursori, fra i quali lo Storm Rifle, sostitutivo del Ripetitore al Plasma per i Covenant, ed alcune armi che si ottengono uccidendo i Prometeici Cavalieri per i Precursori; *L'HUD è molto diverso, ora potremo osservare sul visore le persone con cui dialoghiamo e la barra della salute è stata riportata a come era in Halo 3. L'HUD ha anche subito un buon restyle grafico e rivelerà le granate in detonazione nelle vicinanze; *Durante un video si può notare un enorme veicolo UNSC con le ruote che scarica un Warthog con Chief e dei marines a bordo. Sarebbe però sbagliato chiamarlo Elephant perché ha un aspetto completamente diverso, anche se la funzione è probabilmente la stessa; *Cortana è sull'orlo della "morte", poiché sono passati 8 anni dalla sua creazione e in media le IA di tipo "Intelligente" (smart) come lei iniziano a deteriorarsi dopo 7; in un video infatti si vedono già i segni della sua follia; Anche dopo l'E3, le notizie sono continuate a trapelare: *Le partite CLB hanno subito alcune modifiche: **Il portatore della bandiera, oltre ad avere una propria animazione per l'assassinio avrà a disposizione una nuova arma, chiamata Flagnum; **Il portatore della bandiera non riceverà malus di movimento; **La bandiera verrà raccolta appena toccata; **Quando la squadra nemica perderà la bandiera che ha rubato, apparirà un timer che segnerà il ritorno della bandiera. Inoltre, standogli vicino, non si accelererà il suo ritorno; **Si guadagneranno punti anche se la bandiera non sarà portata fino alla propria base; **Non appena si prende in mano la bandiera, l’HUD del gioco cambierà per evidenziare il punto di consegna; **Ci sarà un tempo supplementare di un minuto nel caso in cui squadre siano a pari merito. *Griffball sarà ora una modalità a se stante. Tra le novità: **La palla (chiamata appunto Griff) potrà essere lanciata, al fine di passarla agli alleati o non farla prendere agli avversari; inoltre ha subito un grande restyling grafico; **Potranno essere usati il Martello Gravitazionale e la Lama Energetica, ma non nella stessa classe; **L'esplosione del "Griff" sembra sia stata ridotta. *Sarà introdotta una variante di Infezione, chiamata "Flood", nella quale i giocatori infetti impersoneranno una propria forma da combattimento flood, ed attaccheranno non più con la lama energetica, ma con gli artigli. In oltre disporranno di una versione potenziata del Thruster Pack; *I simboli delle difficoltà sono stati cambiati: al posto del teschio di Elite c'è un cranio di una creatura misteriosa... *Sulla minimappa appariranno i profili dei veicoli nelle vicinanze; *La fucina ha subito notevoli modifiche, tra cui la possibilità di magnetizzare e duplicare gli oggetti, e creare zone della mappa nelle quali si modificano gli elementi base dei giocatori (velocità, scudo etc). In oltre ci saranno ben 3 mappe come "Crea un Mondo", ognuna con ambientazione diversa; *Tutte le unità Covenant e le relative armature hanno subito un notevole restyling grafico; *Pare che verrà reintrodotto il Rigeneratore della salute di Halo 3 come abilità armatura; *Dalle ultime immagini sembra che saranno introdotti i Jackal Ranger ed i Grunt Ranger; *Saranno presenti due nuovi veicoli UNSC: il Mammoth, enorme veicolo da trasporto con sei grandi ruote, ed il Mantis, che pare essere un drone bibede armato pesantemente. I veicoli già visti nei capitoli precedenti, invece, sembra che non abbiano subito modifiche significative; *'La mattina del giorno 26 Settembre 2012 Frank O'Connor ha ufficialmente dichiarato che lo sviluppo di Halo 4 è terminato;' *Ci sarà un remake della mappa Valhalla di Halo 3; *Halo 4 sarà rilasciato in 2 DVD: uno per la campagna in single player, l'altro per il multiplayer on-line; *Frank O'Connor ha dichiarato che Halo 4 non sfrutterà pienamente tutte le potenzialità della console XBox 360; *A detta di Frank O'Connor, anche in questo capitolo della saga, il volto di Master Chief non verrà svelato; *Alcune dichiarazioni parlano di una possibile morte di Master Chief; tuttavia Frank O'Connor ha smentito dicendo che è troppo presto per parlare di questa cosa, ma Halo 4 sconvolgerà la storia come non ha mai fatto prima; *Il 18 ottobre 2012 la 343i rilascerà un trailer di lancio per Halo 4, diretto da David Finchen e Tim Miller; Curiosità * Il gioco è stato anticipato da Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, che è anche il primo videogioco ufficialmente pubblicato da 343 Industries. * La parola "Reclaimer", il nome della nuova trilogia, ha il significato di Attivatore/Recuperatore, il che suggerisce un riferimento ai Precursori. * Nel multiplayer di Halo 4 i giocatori non potranno giocare nei panni degli elite. * Cinema non sarà inizialmente disponibile per la modalità campagna; tuttavia, è stato annunciato ufficialmente che in una futura patch potrebbe essere ripristinato e implementate nuove feature. 343 Industries si è giustificata indicando problemi di rendering come uno dei problemi legati alla versione campagna del Cinema. Galleria 8f8b2_xbox_360_games_51tBEKAQ32BL.jpg|La vecchia copertina di Halo 4 Copertina Halo 4 - No logo.jpg|L'attuale copertina di Halo 4, senza i loghi 830px-Logo_(Alt).jpg|Il classico carattere di Halo riedito per Halo 4 halo4.jpg|E3 2011 592px-Halo4background.JPG 735px-Halo-4-20110606000004291.jpg 738px-Halo_4_Teaser_Forerunner_Artifact.png Concept_1.jpg|Concept art Halo4-OggettoSconosciuto.jpg|Ecco la strana immagine finale... wartog halo 4 new.jpg|Il nuovo warthog che sarà presente in halo 4 halo-4-vs-halo-reach-comparison-the-hud.jpg|Multiplayer di Halo 4 come mostrato nei primi video halo4trailerimg_11-150x150.jpg|Master Chief come appare nelle prime immagini di Halo 4 Halo4_GIscan_elite.png|chief contro l'elite con la nuova armatura ScanHalo4_news.png|altro elite di halo 4 ScanHalo4_slide-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-1-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-2-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-3-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-4-150x150.png ScanHalo4GI-5-150x150.png BR85_Neve_02.png|La skin Artic del BR 85 Forest_Hazop_01.png|La skin Forest dell'armatura Hazop Forest_Hazop_02.png|La skin Forest dell'armatura Hazop halo4headerimgxblm530px_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg Concept Stanza dei precursori Halo 4.jpg Crawler.png|Promethean Crawler Cavaliere Prometeico.png|Cavaliere Prometeico Osservatore Prometico.png|Promethean Osservatore Armor_CIO_Skin_WEB.jpg|La skin Web dell'armatura CIO PrometheanKnight.jpg Elite Halo 4.jpg|Un elite attacca Master Chief in Halo 4 Longbow 04.jpg|La mappa Longbow Longbow 03.jpg|La mappa Longbow knights4.jpg|Ranghi dei Prometeici knights5.jpg Knights6.jpg crawler3.jpg crawler4.jpg crawler5.jpg watcher3.jpg Binary rifle.jpg|Armi prometeiche Boltshot.jpg Inceneration cannon.jpg Lightrifle.jpg Scattershot.jpg Suppressor.jpg pulse granade.jpg Grunt - Halo 4.jpg|Grunt Cacciatori.png|Hunter Elite.jpg|Elite Jackal.jpg|Jackal Warthog - Halo 4.jpg|Warthog Pelican - Halo 4.jpg|Pelican Phantom.jpg|Phantom Zombies.png|Spartan infetti in Infezione Scorpion Halo 4.png|Scorpion Soggettiva spartan flood.PNG|La visuale soggettiva di un Flood Wraith.png|Wraith Radar.png|Il radar che rivela i veicoli Banshee.png|Banshee Mammoth.png|Mammooth Mantis.png|Mantis Retro Copertina Halo 4.jpg|Il retro della copertina di Halo 4 Legendary_logo-280x306.png|Il simbolo della difficoltà Leggendaria Spartan Flood 03.jpg|La nuova generazione di Spartan vs Flood Spartan Flood 02.jpg Spartan Flood 01.jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Halo-4 Promethean-12.png Bozzetti Bozzetto - Torri.PNG|Concept art di Requiem Bozzetto - Nucleo Planetario.PNG Bozzetto - Fuga.PNG|Concept art di Master Chief con un grunt sull'Aurora Nascente Bozzetto - Osservazione.PNG Bozzetto - Solo.PNG|Concept art della camera criogenica dell'Aurora Nascente Bozzetto - Hyperion.PNG Bozzetto - Foresta.PNG Bozzetto - Crio.PNG|Concept art delle camere criogeniche a bordo dell'Aurora Nascente Bozzetto - Avvicinamento.PNG|Concept art della nave del Didatta in rotta verso la Terra Bozzetto - Antico.PNG Bozzetto - Cimitero.PNG Bozzetto - Assemblaggio.PNG Bozzetto - Difese.PNG Galleria video Primi video Video:Halo 4 Trailer (E3 2011)|Il Trailer mostrato all' E3 del 2011 Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Video_d'apertura|Commento della "festa di Halo" Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Audio_Field_Recording|Video "registrazione suoni" Video:Halo_Fest_Halo_4_Concept_Art_Glimpse|Concept art di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 Field Audio Recording|Nuovi suoni delle armi di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 - Xbox 360 - Spring Showcase Making of (first in-game scenes)|Video rilasciato all'Xbox Spring Showcase del 2012 Video:Halo 4 Soundtrack Samples|Assaggio della colonna sonora Video:Making Halo 4 Composing Worlds|Realizzazione musiche Video:RvB Remember To Not Forget|Red e Blue ci parlano di ''Halo 4 Video:RvB Save The Date|Annuncio data di rilascio di Halo 4 Video:Trailer ufficiale Forward Unto Dawn|Trailer ufficiale Forward Unto Dawn Video:Halo 4 Panel RTX 2012|Fucina di Halo 4 Aprile-Maggio 2012: GameInformer Video:Halo 4's Frank O' Connor Compares Bungie to 343 Industries|Frank O' Connor paragona Halo 4 ad Halo 3 Video:Before Halo 4 Sotaro Tojima's Audio History|Musiche di Halo 4 Video:Halo 4's Creative Director's First Game|Primo incontro con Halo 4 Video:Halo 4's Competitive Multiplayer|Multiplayer in Halo 4 Video:Game Informer - The Rise and Fall of Cortana in Halo 4|Cortana in Halo 4 Video:Sound Design of Halo 4|Creazione musiche di Halo 4 E3-2012 Video:Halo 4 E3 2012 Gameplay Presentation|Trailer di Halo 4 all'E3 2012 Video:E3 2012 - Halo 4 E3 Gameplay Trailer|Trailer di Halo 4: Forward Unto Down Video:"Halo 4" Xbox Smart Glass - Halo 4 Gameplay & Features|Aggiornamenti tecnici su Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 Infinity Multiplayer|''Halo 4'': multigiocatore in modalità Infinity Video:Halo 4 War Games Gameplay|''Halo 4'': multigiocatore in modalità Giochi di Guerra Video:Halo 4 Spartan Ops Gameplay|''Halo 4'': le Spartan Ops Video:E3 2012 - Halo 4 Gameplay Demo and Interview|Interviste conclusive su Halo 4 Post E3 Video:Making Halo 4 Return of the Forerunners|Dietro alle quinte: il ritorno dei Precursori Video:"Joyride" - Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn Special Preview|Halo Forward Unto Dawn: Trailer del Warthog Video:Halo 4 - Campaign Footage|Spezzoni dalla campagna (SPOILER!) Video:Halo 4 UNSC Weapons|Trailer armi UNSC Video:Halo 4 Covenant Weapons|Trailer armi Covenant Video:Halo 4 - Promethean Weapons Trailer|Trailer Armi Promethean Video:New Halo 4 Ragnarok and Mantis Trailer|Trailer della mappa Ragnarok e del veicolo "Mantis" Video:Halo 4 Mantis Gameplay on Ragnarok, Valhalla Remake - 9 Minutes of Gameplay|Gameplay del Mantis Video:Eurogamer Expo 2012 Halo 4 Developer Session with Frank O'Connor|Intervista a Frank O'Connor Video:Halo 4 "Abandon" Multiplayer Map Walkthrough With 343i|Mappa Abbandono Video:Halo 4 NEW Flood Mode Maps Complex & Ragnarok at EuroGamer 2012!|Gameplay della modalità Flood Video:Halo 4 Flood Multiplayer Mode Walkthrough|Multiplayer della modalità Flood Video:Dettagli Fucina Halo 4|Dettagli Fucina Halo 4 Video:Halo 4 "Complex" Multiplayer Map - Walkthrough With 343i|Mappa multiplayer Complex Video:Halo_4_Invasion_of_Requiem_Cinematic|Video di un terminale di Halo 4 denominato Invasion of Requiem Video:Halo_4_Launch_Gameplay_Trailer|Spezzoni della campagna Video:Big_Team_Infinity_Slayer_on_Vortex|Anteprima della mappa Vortex Tracce audio: Remix Ufficiali Saga Fonti Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Halo 4 Categoria:Seconda Trilogia Categoria:Articoli con spoiler